Mistakes and Decisions
by romantical.me
Summary: I finally am back with an update. It is mainly J&R now, but still a hint of Scrubs. I hope you like it. ENJOY! Please review... even if you don't like it, I can take all the critcism.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in Port Charles and Robin Scorpio had just come in from the cold. She came off the elevator still all bundled up. She was about to start another long shift at General Hospital. She has been back for a little over a year and that year had been a long, interesting, and complicated one. She had come back to save her ex-boyfriend's life but couldn't. And that is where Patrick Drake comes in. They had met under awkward circumstances and could not stand each other at all, but in that year they somehow got pulled together. He was the biggest pain and as much as she hated to admit it she was falling in love with him. Robin was falling in love with Patrick and it scared the hell out of her.

Robin was at the nurse's station when she heard someone behind her. "Hey beautiful," it was Patrick.

"Hi"

Patrick grabbed her and took her in to the lounge to talk. "Got any plans tonight?"

"Actually I do"

"With who"

Robin could see the mixture of jealousy and disappointment. "Awww, you are so cute when you're je…"

"Don't even say it. I don't do jealousy. Remember? Besides I was just asking who you were going out with."

"Well… it's an old friend"

Patrick looked at robin puzzled. "Who? Jax? Nikolas? Carly?

"Ha, ha! No and to stop the interrogation, I am having dinner with Jason."

"Jason?" Robin nodded. "Jason Morgan, your ex- boyfriend, Jason?"

Robin nodded, "That would be him"

"You never talk to him."

She shook her head, "Not true."

"What?"

Robin looked up when she heard her being paged. "Looks like I got to go, bye!"

Patrick stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Not so fast, this conversation is not over."

Robin stood on her tip toes and softly kissed him. "Yes it is. I will see you later." She runs off to check on a patient.

"I am so not jealous," Patrick said before going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't give you a little background before. This takes place before the "I love yous" and everything else is the same. Laura relapsed and basically everything has happen except the "I love yous" and the hostage situation that is going on right now. **

Later in the day Robin was standing at the Nurses' Station when she saw Robert lurking around.

"What are you doing, Dad?

"Nothing," he said suspiciously.

"Dad."

"Seriously. So how about you and I go out and spend some of that father-daughter time you are always talking about."

"Nice try, Dad. Besides I already have plans tonight."

"You and Patty going out tonight?"

"No."

"Well you going out with the girls tonight?"

"No, I am having dinner with Jason."

"Jason Morgan?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I have to go home and get ready. Bye."

After Robin left Robert pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, a voice answer and Robert said, "Meet on the Docks."

_I can't wait to see what you guys think. I hope you are enjoying it. Stay tuned for: Robin and Jason's dinner, and Robert's conversation with on the docks._


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was at the Metro Court waiting for Jason. She was wondering why Jason really wanted to meet to meet with her. Ha had been so vague on the phone, but then again it was Jason. She looked up when she saw Jason heading to the table. She stood up and awkwardly hugged him.

"Hi Jason. How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Good."

"That's good." They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until he spoke again. "This is awkward for you, isn't it?"

"No, I was just wondering why you wanted to have dinner with me."

"I missed you"

Meanwhile on the docks Robert was waiting for the person he had called. He looked up when he heard footsteps. It was Patrick.

"Do you know where my daughter is right now?" he asked Patrick angrily.

"Yes"

"And you are not doing anything about it?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Do something now!" With that Robert was gone.

"What?" Robin was so shocked by his confession.

"I missed you."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"I miss not having you in my life. Since you've been back, we've barely even seen each other."

"And whose fault is that? Generally when a couple breaks up and one person says they never want to see the other's face again, that is what happens."

"I thought we were past that, Robin."

"We are, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I deserved it. But I meant what I said Robin, I miss you."

"Jason, what about Sam?"

"We are over, she slept with Ric."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her."

"Yeah."

"Okay so what now?" Robin asked completely clueless of what came next.

"Let's just eat and see where it goes from there. How about that?"

"Sure"

The waiter came to the table and took their orders.

Robin and Jason have just finished dinner and are talking. She looks down at her watch and notices how late it was.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I have to get going."

"It was really nice to see you Robin."

"You too." They stand and hug. "Bye, Jason."

"Bye, Robin."

Robin leaves to get on the elevator when her pager goes off. _Great, just what I need, _she thought. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Robin steps and gets into the car. It was going to be a long night.

_NEXT: Scrubs conversation and Father-Daughter conversation. _

_Hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review!!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

It was late and frankly Robin didn't want to know how late. She had finished filing the paperwork and was about to get into the elevator when she ran into Patrick, literally.

"I'm so sorry." She said not realizing it was Patrick. "Oh! Hi, Patrick."

"No it is okay." He was staring at her. "Wait what are you doing here? Didn't you have dinner with the mobster?"

"If you must know I was called in and now I am going home and going to bed."

She got into the elevator and press the button but before the doors closed all the way Patrick stopped them.

"Do you want something Dr. Drake?"

"Yeah…you."

"I have to go home and go to bed."

"Come home with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you and I both know that if I come home with you we will not sleeping and I have to be at work early tomorrow. How about tomorrow night?"

"I guess that is okay."

"Aww, poor baby! Come here." She pulls him down and they kissed deeply until DING!!!!, the elevator doors opened and Robin got out. "Bye."

"Bye" That is when it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was in love with Robin. "Wow!"

The next day Robin got up and went to breakfast with Lainey and Kelly. Then the three of them were off to another long day at work. Robin was getting ready for a consult she had with Patrick in five minutes. She was heading for the locker room when she saw her Dad, again.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Checking up on you, Luv."

"What, why? Mom sent you didn't she?"

"Not today."

"Well I'm sorry Dad, but I do have work to do."

"Just as long as you're okay."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? You know what don't answer that. I love you but I have to go. Bye!"

After she left her Dad she left the hospital. She couldn't deal with Patrick today.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay for more to come._

_NEXT: Robin talks to Jason and Patrick looks for Robin._

_C.C._


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was standing at the non- bridge. She was staring at where the bridge used to be. 'A hazard to the city' yeah right. She turned around when she heard footsteps. It was Jason.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking. What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"Just confused."

"About?"

"Everything. You. Me. Patrick. Everything. You remember couple of months ago when everyone thought you were dead?"

"Yeah."

"I had come here on the anniversary of Stone's death. When I got here Sonny was here and questioned if I was here because of Stone or because I thought you were dead."

"What did you say?"

"I told him since he wasn't at home making funeral arrangements that I knew you weren't dead."

"But?"

"But, I was still worried."

"Even though you knew I wasn't dead."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Jason, I didn't know what condition you were in. I wanted you to be okay."

"Why? I never did anything to deserve it."

"Yes you did. You were there for me when I need you most, you always are." And with that their lips collided.

Patrick had been looking around the hospital for Robin. They were supposed to do a consult together but Robin never showed up. That worried him because it is not like Robin to disappear and miss a consult. He walked up to Elizabeth to ask if she had seen Robin.

"Hey Liz!"

"Hi Patrick."

"Have you seen Robin today?"

"I saw her talking to her Father earlier."

"That's never good."

"Then she just got on the elevator and left without saying anything."

"Thanks Liz."

"Anytime."

Robin and Jason were in the middle of a passionate kiss when all of the sudden Robin pulled away and ran off. Jason stood there in shock and after a few minutes he pulled out his cell phone and called a number. He called the one person he knew who could help Robin, the one person who would what to do, the one person who would be honest with him and tell him what to do.

**Okay so you all probably know who he called; tell me who you think it is.**

**Hope you like this chapter because I put a lot of work into this specific one. I had to do some rearranging. Hope you liked it, if not tell me anyways.**

**C.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

After running off the Bridge, Robin went back to the loft. When she got there, she was greeted by her two very worry roommates.

"Robin, where have you been?" Lainey asked frantically.

"Patrick said that Elizabeth told him you ran out the hospital. Was something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Kelly."

"Well, where have you been?" Lainey repeated her original question.

"I just need sometime alone."

"Is everything okay, Robin?"

"No." And with that Robin went into her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

Brenda Barrett got home that night and found a message on her machine for the last person she would have thought of. Jason Morgan, her ex-husband, left a message for her.

"Hey, Brenda. It is Jason. Robin really needs a friend right now."

Brenda wonder why Jason of all people would know what Robin needs right now. But that did not stop her from getting on the first plane to Port Charles.

**I know, this was short. But the next chapter will be longer and up by this weekend. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**C.C.**

**formerflautist**

**lorilou783 **

**GGfan999**

**An-Jelly-Ca**

**summerdaze87**

**SweetDreams01 **


	7. Chapter 7

Robin woke up the next morning and went out into the living room to find Kelly and Lainey waiting for her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Kelly said with so much enthusiasm.

"Hey Rob, you ready to go to Kelly's for breakfast?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later the three friends were at Kelly's. Lainey and Kelly were so wrapped up in a conversation that they didn't notice that Robin had drifted off into her head. She was thinking about last night, the kiss, Jason, Patrick, everything. What was she going to do?

A half an hour later Robin was in the GH locker room, trying to figure out how she would be able to avoid Patrick. Unfortunately, it was too late. He came into the locker room and they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until he spoke.

"Where were you yesterday? I was worried."

"I just needed sometime alone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Well, would you like to assist me in surgery?" He asked.

"Sure. When?"

"In an hour."

"Okay, I have to go check on my patients. See you then."

"Bye, Robin." But she was already gone.

Epiphany was standing at the Nurse's Station when a young woman approached her.

"Hi, I was wondering if Dr. Scorpio was working today," said the young woman.

Epiphany looked up from her files, "Who wants to know?"

"Her big sister."

"Well, yes, Dr. Scorpio is working. Would you like me to page her?"

"Yes."

Robin was in the hallway when she got a page from Epiphany that said 'Big sis.' She was so curious she went straight to the Nurse's Station and saw her best friend and big sister, Brenda Barrett.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?"

"What you're not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They shared a hug and Robin told Epiphany she was taking the rest of the day off, again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long. School and homework gotta get done, unfortunately. Plus my computer was being stupid.**

Brenda and Robin went to Kelly's to have lunch. Robin was so happy to have her best friend back in town. But was still curious as to why she was here.

"Brenda, you know I love you, but why are you here?"

"Because, you needed me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

But Robin could not forget about it. But she dropped it, for now.

"So how long are you staying?" Robin questioned her.

"I don't know. Why?"

"My apartment lease isn't up yet, if you want to stay there."

"Why aren't you staying there?"

"I moved into Courtney Matthews's loft."

"Well why can't I stay there with you?"

"I have two roommates."

Just then Kelly and Lainey walked in. They saw Robin and went over to the table.

"Hey Robin!" Lainey exclaimed.

"Hey girls. Come hear I want you to meet someone," Lainey and Kelly walked over to their table; "this is Brenda Barrett. Brenda this is Lainey Winters and Kelly Lee, my roommates."

"It's really nice to meet you Brenda." Lainey said while nudging Kelly who did not seem to thrill to meet Brenda.

"Hi," Kelly said.

After they left Kelly's, Robin took Brenda to her old apartment. While giving Brenda the tour, she got paged into work. Brenda being Brenda decided to tag along. When they got to GH, Robin was being filled in on the patient and Brenda was waiting in the lounge. She heard a familiar voice.

"Brenda, is that you?"

"Hi, Alan! Yes it is me." She stood up and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her.

Brenda leaned in, "Can you keep a secret?" Alan nodded, "Jason called, he said something has been bothering Robin. So I hopped on a plane and came here."

Little did Brenda know, that Robin heard every single word.

_I hope you enjoyed. Review._

_Next: Robin pays a visit to Jason._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please don't forget this does not follow was is currently happening on the show.**

Alan leaned into Brenda, "I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you." Brenda turned towards Robin, "So, when do I get to meet the infamous Patrick Drake?"

"Now if you want," Brenda and Robin turned around to see Patrick standing right next to Alan.

"It was nice to see you Brenda, come by the house."

"I will bye Alan."

Patrick looked at Brenda, "Brenda, as in Brenda Barrett."

"Yes! Patrick, Brenda. Brenda, Patrick."

"Let me just say that you are as cute as Robin tells me."

A huge smile creeps onto Patrick's face, "Really, what else has Robin told you?"

Robin nudged Brenda, "Nothing."

Brenda smiled, "Not much."

"Really, why is that?" Patrick asked Robin.

Before she could answer, her phone rang.

Save by the bell once again," Patrick said.

Robin ignored him and answered the phone, "Hello,"

It was Jason, "Can you come and meet me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." She hung up the phone. "Umm… I have to go."

"Can we have dinner tonight?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. Brenda meet me at Kelly's later."

"Okay, bye Robin."

"Bye!" She was already on the elevator.

**The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. Hope you are still enjoying and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Robin arrived at Harborview, she knocked on the door but when it opened she found Carly on the other side.

"Carly. Jason, I can come back later."

"No, it's fine. I was just leaving." Carly just walked out without any remark towards Robin.

Robin smiled, "Something must really be wrong with her."

"Yeah, Jax."

"Well speaking of Jax, I know you called Brenda and I just wanna say thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Jason, why did you call me?"

"Sonny."

"What about Sonny?"

"He left."

"Left where? Jason, could you please explain this to me."

"When I told him that Brenda was coming back, he left for the island."

"Well at least you know where he is."

"Yeah, but I am worried about him. What if he does something dangerous? What if he stops taking his medication?"

"I really think Sonny can take care of himself."

"You didn't see him during the summer, Robin. He was really bad."

"Well what am I supposed to do, Jason?"

"Fly to the island with me."

"You are crazy!"

"Come on."

"No, my best friend just flew half way around the world and you want me to pack up and leave. No way. Take Carly."

"Carly said she does not want to get tangled up in this mess."

"What do you know, Carly and I actually agree on something." And with that Robin left. A half hour later she found herself on the docks. She looks up when she hears footsteps.

_I know I know you hate cliffhangers. Don't worry the next chapter will be up tomorrow._


	11. Chapter 11

On the docks, Robin was sitting there thinking when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Carly. Robin not wanting to deal with this decided to get up and leave, but Carly stopped her.

"Robin, wait!" Robin stopped and turned around, "I just wanted to tell you I will stay out of your way with the whole Sonny, Jason thing." Carly said that and left.

After that, Robin went to Kelly's to meet Brenda. When she opened the door, she saw Brenda sitting at the table with Robert. She walked over to the table.

"I see the two of you have already met." Robin said looking at her dad questioningly.

"Robin, I can't believe this is your dad. You guys are so different."

"Dad, as much as I would love to sit and chat, I have to talk to Brenda about something important."

"Sure Luv. How about you and I have dinner tonight?"

"Sorry Dad, I can't. I am going out of town for a couple of days."

"Okay, just call me when you get."

"I will. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too. Brenda, it was nice to meet you." And with that Robert left. He walked onto the docks and saw Patrick.

"So Dr. Drake, where are you taking my daughter?"

Back at Kelly's Robin sat at the table, across from Brenda in complete silence. Brenda decided to break the silence.

"You didn't tell me you were going out of town."

"I know, Bren. I just found out today."

"Well where are you going?"

"I have to go to Sonny's island to make sure he doesn't do any thing stupid."

After Robin said that, Brenda starts to break out in laughter. "Sonny can take care of himself. Robin, why are you doing this?"

"Jason told Sonny that you were coming, I know Jason called by the way, and Sonny didn't want to hurt you again so instead of just staying out of her way here he decided to go to the island."

"Well I still don't understand why you have to go down there, but do what you have to do and stay safe. Promise me you will stay safe."

"Brenda, I promise you I will stay safe. But you have to promise me that while I'm gone you will not bite anybody's head off."

"I promise." And the two women broke out in laughter.

On the docks Patrick is staring at Robert like he was stupid.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Scorpio. She is probably going somewhere with Brenda."

"No, Brenda had no idea."

"Well, I will see what I can find out."

"You do that Dr. Drake." Robert just walked off the docks.

_Sorry it took longer than I said. Lots of homework this week. I promise there will be an update this weekend. Hope you enjoyed and review even if you didn't._


	12. Chapter 12

After Robin and Brenda left Kelly's, they went their separate ways. Brenda went to visit Edward and the rest of the Q's. Robin went hope to pack. While packing she called Jason to let him she changed her mind. He was very happy but he hid it very well. He told her he would pick her up in an hour. He said the sooner the better.

Robin was sitting on the plane across from Jason; they were sitting in an awkward silence until Jason broke it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Robin looked up cautiously, "Sure."

"Why did you stay in Port Charles?"

Robin suddenly looked down; she didn't like the answer to that question. She looked up slowly and said, "It is my home, I have family here."

"What about your friends? Don't you have friends in Port Charles?"

"Not when I first came back. I do now. Why do you ask?"

Jason smirked, "I thought it was because of Patrick."

Robin laughed, "I could not stand him at first. It is a different story now obviously."

"Well then be honest, why did you really stay?"

"You, I stay because of you Jason."

Brenda was at her temporary apartment when she heard a knock at the door. She went to go and open it and found Patrick on the other side.

"Where is she Brenda, where did she go?"

"Hello to you, too, Dr. Drake. I don't know where she is right now."

"But you know where she is headed."

"Yes, I do." She didn't say anything else.

"Well don't tell me all of it at once."

She smiled, "Okay, I won't tell you at all," she closed the door and turned around. She walked over to her purse and picked up her cell phone.

Jason just sat there looking at Robin, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't say anything, he spoke, "Why would you stay because of me?"

"Because I still loved you, Jason."

Before either one of them could say anything else Robin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Your super cute boy toy came here asking me if I knew where you were."

"Okay… and…?"

"You don't care if I tell him?"

"No Brenda, I don't."

"Oh…okay."

"Bye, Brenda. I will call you when I get there."

"Okay and be careful."

Robin hung up. Her and Jason sat silent for the rest of the flight.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n Sorry it has been awhile. I had the flu and had no energy. But I am back and it is Spring Break, so… YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Neither one of them had said a word since they got off the plane. They were on there way to Sonny's Villa when Jason turned to Robin.

"You should probably go in alone."

Robin looked up at him questioningly, "Why?"

"He'll probably listen to you better if you are alone."

Robin nodded, "Okay."

They were in silence once again. When they arrived at the villa, Jason showed Robin in then waited outside. Robin walked in and saw Sonny sitting there. He looked up when she shut the door.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" He questioned her.

"Sonny, please come back to Port Charles."

"Jason asked you to do this, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I will stay here until Brenda leaves Port Charles."

"No and I am not leaving unless you are by my side," Robin knew her stubbornness was kicking in.

Sonny looked up at her, they had been through so much together and he promised himself he would not disappoint her again the way he did seven years ago. So an the next morning he, Robin, and Jason were on the plane home.

**A/N okay so I know this was super, super short but the next one will be up by Saturday.**


	14. Chapter 14

On the plane home Robin was thinking of the previous night.

_**Flashback**_

After leaving Sonny's room, Jason walked her to her room. He looked down at her and began to speak.

"Robin, about what you said earlier, was that true?"

Robin looked up at Jason, "Yes it was true. I would never lied to you."

"Well then tell me, do you still have feelings for me?"

Robin looked down, "Of course Jason, I will always have feelings for you."

"Good… because I feel the same." He leans down and kisses Robin, who gives in then pushes Jason away.

"Jason, I can't do this. I am with Patrick."

"I thought you guys were casual."

"We are, but it has been different lately."

"Robin, does he love you?"

Without any warning Robin stands on her tippy toes and kisses Jason. They walk into the room while unbuttoning each others shirts. Jason gently puts Robin on the bed and begins to kiss her again. Robin then pushes Jason away.

"Jason, I can't do this with you. I won't let you hurt me again."

"Robin, I love you."

"You loved me back then too. I think you should leave, Jason."

_**End Flashback**_

Robin was jolted out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Brenda. She was relieved it was not Patrick, which did not go unnoticed by Sonny and Jason.

Robin answered phone, "Yes Brenda?"

"When will you be home?"

"In about an hour, why?"

"Patrick."

"I will talk to him when I get home."

"You better."

"Good bye Brenda."

When she hung up the phone Sonny looked up, "Who are you avoiding?"

Robin looked at Jason, who had not said a word to her since the night before, "Patrick."

Sonny just nodded.

When Robin got home she called Patrick and told him she needed to see him. As soon as he hung up the phone, he was on his way to see Robin. Little did he know that Robin had bad news!

**A/N I know, cliffhangers suck.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This was supposed to go up last week, but the website was being stupid. Sorry!**

**When** Patrick had arrived at the Loft, he was happy to see neither Lainey's nor Kelly's car there. When Robin welcomed him in, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pushed him away and told him that they needed to talk.

When they were both sitting down Robin turned to Patrick, "I can't do this anymore, Patrick."

"Can't do what?"

"Us. I need some time to think."

Patrick stood up in front of, "Whatever." He grabbed his jacket and left.

**The** next day at the hospital, Robin was at the Nurse's Station, looking at her schedule. She noticed that she had three consults with Patrick. She was wondering if she could get someone to fill in for her. She did not want to stay at work, so she asked Alan if she could go home due to a 'migraine'. Alan, being Alan, said yes. So, Robin went home.

**Brenda** walked into Kelly's and saw Patrick sitting at one of the tables. She had not talked to Robin since the plane ride, so she did not know about the break-up.

She walked over to the table and sat down, "So… did you have fun last night?"

Patrick looked up from the table, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Robin."

"Oh, I take it you have not talked to Robin."

Brenda started to worry, "what are you talking about?"

"Robin broke up with me," Patrick said casually.

Brenda became enraged, "I am going to kill him!"

"Who?"

Ignoring him, "This is all his fault." And with that Brenda got up and left. She was on her way to Harborview Towers. 

**Jason** was sitting at his desk in his apartment waiting or Sonny to drop off some papers. He was thinking of Robin, he then remembers a promise he made to Brenda.

**_FLAHSBACK_**

It was Brenda's first night back in Port Charles and after spending time with Robin; she decided to pay a visit to Jason. She knocked on the door and when Jason answered she said, "Hi ex-husband!"

Before he could even greet her, she began to talk, "Jason, thank you for calling me, you were right. Robin needs me. But leave her alone. Don't bother her, she is happy with Patrick. Let her be happy."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Jason was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a pound on the door. When he opened it, he saw Brenda on the other side and said, "I know, I screwed up."

Brenda walked in, "You are right, you did and now because of you, Robin broke up with Patrick."

Before Jason could answer, there was another knock at the door. He walks over to open it up and sees Sonny showing himself in.

Sonny saw who else was in the room, "I can come back," and with that, he turned around and left.

**A/N I know there was not a lot of Robin in this story, but I wanted to set the scene for Sonny and Brenda. Keep reviewing, positive or negative, and let me know who you would like to see Robin with because right now I can't choose. Help!!**


	16. Attention

I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been swamped at school plus I am planning my 8th grade graduation party. On top of all that I am having writers block. If you have any ideas let me know, please.

C.C.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I am so sorry it took so long. I started a new story along with everything else going on.**

**After** leaving Jason's, Sonny found himself walking toward the docks. He saw robin standing there thinking and decided to let her be alone. He turns around a begins to walk away, but Robin sees him.

"Sonny, hi," Sonny could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Robin, what's wrong?"

"I am having a bad day. Actually, a bad couple of days."

"Want to share?"

Before Robin could respond, somebody interrupted. "Sonny, can we talk? Please."

Sonny turned around and saw standing there staring at him. He looked at her a moment and said, "I don't think that is such a good idea Brenda."

Robin stood up, "I think it is a great idea." She turned around and left. Robin knew the two of them had a lot to talk about, so she headed home.

Sonny stood there staring at how beautiful Brenda still was, "I promised myself I would stay away from you."

"That could be awhile," Brenda said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Sonny questioned.

"Sonny, I am staying indefinitely."

Sonny stood there not knowing what to say. Brenda watched him as he tried to work all of it out.

"Sonny, Robin does not know yet. Can you keep this to your self for awhile?"

Sonny looked up, "Yes, of course."

Brenda stood up, "Thank you, Sonny," she began to leave but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Brenda, it was nice to see you."

You too, Sonny."

And with that they both left their separate ways.

**When** Robin got home she saw that Kelly was home, she did not want to deal with Kelly's nosiness (because as much as she loved Kelly, she was too nosy for her own good). She went straight to her room and went to sleep only to wake up when she heard a knock on the door.

Kelly went to go and open the door and found Jason on the other side. "Robin your super cute ex-boyfriend is here," Kelly yelled.

Robin came out of her room, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Brenda told me you broke up with Patrick…"

"Yeah I did, why?"

Before Jason could answer there was another knock on the door. Kelly went to go answer it and found Patrick on the other side this time. "I leave you three alone."

Patrick came in to find Robin standing there with Jason. Robin and Patrick locked eyes. _This was gonna be interesting._

**I hope you liked it. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry it has taken so long. Things have been stressful. On top of that I have no idea where this story is going. But I am going on vacation to Boston and I wanted to get a update in before that.**

**Robin **was standing there between Patrick and Jason. They were standing there in a very long awkward silence. Robin finally got the nerve to speak.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?"

Patrick suddenly found himself filling up with anger, "I knew it! You are with him now, aren't you?"

"I don… No, I am not with Jason. And he is not the reason I broke up with you. I told you, I needed some time and space," Robin looked at Jason then back at Patrick, "I need you to do that, can you please just give me the space I asked for? Please!!"

Patrick looked at Jason smirking, "Fine, but this conversation not over," with that Patrick walked out the door.

Robin looked at Jason tired, "What are you doing here Jason?"

"I want to know the same thing Patrick does, why did you end things with him?"

This was not a conversation Robin wanted to have with him right now. She knew that she could not tell Jason the real reason why she ended it.

"I knew Patrick was not in it for the long haul, so I decided to end now before I get hurt." Robin hated lying to Jason, because after everything that happened between them they always had honesty. But for right now lying was for the best.

Robin could see the disappointment appear in Jason's eyes. It was weird the feelings that were resurfacing between them.

"Jason, would you like to have dinner tomorrow at the Metro Court?"

"Yeah, that would be great Robin."

**A/N I know it was short, but at least it's up. Please Review! **

**C.C**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N It's been WAY too long, I know. I had a rough couple of months but I am back and ready to go on.**

Robin was at the loft she shared with Lainey and Kelly, getting reading for dinner at the Metro Court with Jason. She was in her room giving her face its finishing touches, when she heard a knock on the door. She walked out into the living room to answer the door. When she opened it she came face to face with Patrick and Brenda, TOGETHER.

Robin was shocked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Brenda walked in, "Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing? Robin asked kind of agitated.

"Robin, Jason hurt you so bad last time. Why would you want to put yourself through that again?"

"Listen Brenda, I know you're trying to protect me, but I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself"

"You sure aren't acting like it," Patrick broke his silence.

'Don't talk to me like that Patrick." Robin took a deep breath, "I would like it if both of you left, now!!"

Patrick left but Brenda stayed. "Listen Robin, I love you and I don't want to see you make the same mistake twice."

Before Robin could say anything, there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and saw Jason in a suit AND tie. Robin always loved Jason all dressed up.

"Wow", Jason said taking in Robin's petite figure in a strapless red dress.

"Jason you look really nice," Robin said. She then turned around to Brenda, "thanks for the advice, Bren, but I can take care of myself." And with that Robin and Jason left Brenda standing there in the empty apartment.

**AT **the Metro Court, Robin and Jason are enjoying a nice dinner. They had talked about the good days with Sonny and Brenda, Luke and Laura, Emily and Lucky. Just then Carly walks in.

"Isn't this something I thought I never see again?"

"Hello to you too, Carly," says Robin, trying to hold back her disgust.

"I am not gonna get in the way this time." Carly just turned around and walked towards Jax.

"Well at least we have Carly's approval!!" says Jason as they both laugh.

**Ok, so it's been over six months and I am really sorry. I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't please review anyway. **

**C.C. **


End file.
